utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
After the Rain
Soraru (left) and Mafumafu (right) in their "Hikikomoranai Radio" Illust. by Kichan (きーちゃん) After the Rain, initial name is Sorairo Muffler (そらいろまふらー, Sky-coloured Muffler), is the duet unit between Soraru and Mafumafu. After the Rain teamed up with the united name Sorairo Muffler in 2014 with the cover of "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" and quickly became the most popular duet unit at present. Their covers are always in Top 4 of Weekly Niconico Utattemita Ranking and got their first No.1Weekly Niconico Utattemita Ranking #327 with their cover of "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" . They also have 2 covers reached over 1 million views which are "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" and "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy". They host Hikikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ), an irregularly occuring podcast where the two of them talk about various subjects. On September 26, 2015Sorairo Muffler's namahousou on September 26, 2015, they announced about their national tour "After the Rain -WINTER TOUR 2015-" which will be held in December. Their winter tour will start from December 20, 2015 with 4 lives in Aichi (December 20 at Zepp Nagoya), Osaka (December 21 at Namba Hatch), Fukuoka (December 26 at Zepp Fukuoka) and Tokyo (December 31 at Tokyo Dome City Hall). On November 14, 2015, all tickets of 4 lives had been sold out and they decided to hold one more live.Sorairo Muffler's namahousou on November 14, 2015 This final live "Countdown Party 2015-16" will also take place in Tokyo Dome City Hall on December 31, 2015. Amatsuki, un:c, Aho no Sakata, Urata, Sekihan and luz are special guests in their final liveNews about Soraru & Mafumafu "After the Rain -.WINTER TOUR 2015-" on natalie On January 08, 2016, they announced the new name of their duet unit After the Rain and their first album under this name "Clock Crest Story" will release on April 13, 2016"After the Rain" announcement namahousou. List of Songs (Underwater Sea Lily Story) (2014.03.07) # "Super Nuko World" (2014.04.22) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.06.21) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.02.06) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.26) # "Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo" (Worldsick Boys and Girls; Original song) (2015.08.31) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) (2015.11.28) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Cherry Blossoms on Two Moonlit Nights and Tears Falling on My Sleeves; Original song) (2016.01.08) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy Ending That No-one Knows About) (2016.02.27) # "I Sleep Well" (Original Song) (2016.04.13) }} List of HikiRadi Episodes (Something like greeting) (2015.02.07) # Episode 1: Hajimete no corner (First corner) (2015.03.21) # Episode 2: Akiba ni maiorita hikikomori (The shut-ins who swooped down on Akiba) (2015.04.04) # Episode 3: Rihabiri to iu na no tenuki (Cutting corners in 'Rehab') (2015.06.06) # Episode 4: Zankokuna genjitsu (Cruel Reality) (2015.06.20) # Episode 5: Doki~! Otoko-darake no Okinawa (Swoon! An all-boys Okinawa) with Amatsuki (2015.07.05) # Episode 5.5: Kirishima, second album de sutte yo (Kirishima's releasing a second album!) (2015.07.18) # Episode 6: Iron'na natsu ga aru ze 2015 (There's a lot of Summer 2015) (2015.08.15) # Episode 7: Roller Coaster Suki na Hito wa Zenin M (People who like roller coasters are M) (2015.12.05) # Episode 8: Igaito kotoshi no hou toka nai monoda yo ne (Surprisingly, we don’t have many New Year’s aspirations) (2016.01.09) # Bangai Part 1: Kyoshou ni yoru wo ekaki taiketsu (Extra Edition: Master of drawing showdown part 1) (2016.01.23) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = Prologue |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukisase |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru, Mafumafu |track3arranger = |track4title = Eimin Douwa |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Kakushigoto |track5info = (Mafumafu) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Scheme |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Irie no Kuni |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Dai2ji Karakuri Kokka Keikaku |track9info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = poco |track10info = (Mafumafu) |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger = |track11title = Cradle |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Super Nuko World |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Sorairo Muffleradio ~ Soshite Densetsu he ~ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Normal ver. = |track1title = Memory |track1info = -instrumental- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro to Yuusha no Idenshi |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru |track3arranger = Mafumafu, Gibuson |track4title = Kyoukasuigetsu |track4info = (Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Vil. |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Heart no Atoaji |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Sei ni Sugaritsuku |track8info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Ai no Sample |track9info = (Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Insomnia |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Shutchou-ban Hikikomoranai Radio Ⅱ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} |-| Animate Limited ver. = |track1title = Memory |track1info = -instrumental- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro to Yuusha no Idenshi |track2info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3info = (Soraru) |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Soraru |track3arranger = Mafumafu, Gibuson |track4title = Kyoukasuigetsu |track4info = (Mafumafu) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Vil. |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Heart no Atoaji |track7info = (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Sei ni Sugaritsuku |track8info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Ai no Sample |track9info = (Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = (Soraru) |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Insomnia |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track12info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = Mafumafu |track13title = Shutchou-ban Hikikomoranai Radio Ⅱ |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Yume Hanabi |track14info = -acoustic arrange- (Mafumafu) |track14lyricist = Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Ringo Hanabi to Souda no Umi |track15info = -acoustic arrange- (Soraru) |track15lyricist = Mafumafu |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = |track16title = Shutchouban Hikikomoranai Radio ~Natsu Koso ga Summer~ |track16info = |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track1lyricist =Mafumafu |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger =Mafumafu |track2title = Moumoku Shoujo to Grisaille |track12info = (Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger =Mafumafu |track3title = Berserk |track3info = (Mafumafu) |track3lyricist = Mafumafu |track3composer = Mafumafu |track3arranger =Mafumafu |track4title = Amayadori |track4info =(Soraru) |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger =Mafumafu |track5title = Garakuta no Tsukurikata |track5info =(Soraru, Mafumafu) |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger =Mafumafu |track6title = Wasuremono |track6info =(Mafumafu) |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger =Mafumafu |track7title = Insomnia |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger =Mafumafu |track8title = Spica |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger =Mafumafu |track9title = Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo |track9info = (Soraru, Mafumafu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger =Mafumafu |track10title = Tamensou |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger =Mafumafu |track11title = Machibouke no Kanata |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger =Mafumafu |track12title = Saezuri |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger =Mafumafu |track13title = Chocolate to Himitsu no Recipe |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger =Mafumafu |track14title = Never Ending Reversi |track14info =(Soraru, Mafumafu) |track14lyricist =Mafumafu |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger =Mafumafu |track15title = Aster |track15info = (Instrumental) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger =Mafumafu |track16title = I Sleep Well |track16lyricist = Mafumafu |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = Mafumafu|track7info = (Soraru, Mafumafu)|track2info = (Soraru, Mafumafu)|track10info = (Soraru)|track11info = (Soraru)|track13info = (Soraru, Mafumafu)|track16info = (Soraru, Mafumafu)}} Gallery }} Links * HikiRadi Mylist * "After the Rain -WINTER TOUR 2015-" Website * YT Channel Category:Duet Units